1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to outdoor barbecue cooking grills. More particularly, the invention relates to a free standing cover for an outdoor barbecue cooking grill.
2. State of the Art
Outdoor cooking is very popular throughout the country and in most suburban areas outdoor barbecue cooking grills are ubiquitous. The state of the art outdoor barbecue cooking grills are typically one of three styles.
Prior art FIG. 1 shows a typical charcoal kettle style outdoor barbecue cooking grill 10. The grill 10 has a substantially hemispherical fire box 12, a removable dome cover 14, and three legs 16, 18, 20. Two of the legs 18, 20 are provided with wheels 22, 24 and the fire box 12 is provided with a handle 26 so that the grill 10 may be easily located.
Prior art FIG. 2 shows a hybrid charcoal-gas grill 30. The grill 30 has a substantially hemispherical fire box 32, a removable dome cover 34, and is integrated within a table-like structure 36. The table-like structure 36 has four legs 38, 40, 42, 44, two of which have wheels 46, 48. A small propane gas tank 50 is mounted beneath the table-like structure 36 and is coupled to a small burner 52 and a charcoal starter 54.
The most popular style of outdoor barbecue cooking grill is the rectangular gas grill 60 shown in prior art FIG. 3. This model has a rectangular fire box 62 and a hinged rectangular lid 64. The fire box 62 is supported by four legs 66, 68, 70, 72, two of which have wheels 74, 76. A large propane gas tank 78 is supported between the legs 70 and 72 and is covered by a control panel 80 which is cantilevered next to the fire box. A cantilevered food shelf 82 extends out from the other side of the fire box 62 providing a somewhat symmetrical appearance.
Although these grills are designed for outdoor use, steps must be taken to protect them from severe weather. Prolonged exposure to rain, snow, and/or ice will cause rust and will shorten the useful life of the grill.
Some people are fortunate enough to have extra garage or shed storage space in which to house their outdoor barbecue cooking grill during inclement weather. However, most people simply leave the grill outdoors and cover it.
State of the art grill covers are shown in prior art FIGS. 4-6. The typical cover 90 for a kettle grill 10 is essentially a vinyl or canvass bag which is inverted over the grill as shown in FIG. 4.
The typical cover 92 for a hybrid rectangular grill 30 is essentially a fitted vinyl or canvass bag which is inverted over the grill as shown in FIG. 5.
The typical cover 94 for a rectangular gas grill 60 is a fitted elasticized vinyl or canvass bag which is inverted over the grill as shown in FIG. 6.
State of the art grill covers have several disadvantages. First, they do not completely protect the grill. As seen in FIGS. 4-6, none of the covers protects the legs of the grill. Some of the covers, e.g. 94, leave virtually all of the lower portion of the grill 60 including the gas tank 78 uncovered. The loose fitting cover 90 offers very little protection against wind and rain.
Second, the close fitting vinyl covers may actually promote rust or the growth of fungus. When water is trapped between the vinyl cover and the grill with little or no ventilation, rust and/or fungus is promoted.
Third, the light weight covers can blow off the grill with a heavy wind. This is particularly true of the loose fitting covers such as 90 in FIG. 4.
Fourth, the tight fitting covers such as 92 and 94 shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 often tear at their seams over time.
Fifth, vinyl grill covers can not be placed over the grill while the grill is hot. Thus, after cooking, one must wait for the grill to cool before covering it lest the cover melt.